Aftermath
by Ximnah
Summary: The proud land of Hyrule settles into peace after the events of the Usurper and Demon King, and piece by piece the kingdom is rejoined. The Hero and Princess of Hyrule discover that though their social statuses are strikingly opposite, they have much more in common than they would have expected and learn to find comfort in each other's company. Post Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _I…"_

 _"…_ _See you later"_

Her disheveled good-bye still rung in her ears as she materialized into her own world. Gravity suddenly felt more aggressive, pressing on her with relentless force as her legs threatened to give out from under her. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to flow out with gravity's force. But she knew she could not show her weakened state. Not in front of her people.

With all the grace of a princess she could muster, she walked down the sloped hill toward the crowd that had gathered in the central piece of land of the connected islands. Murmurs of question rose from the beings like smoke from a fire. They all gaped at each other and at themselves as they discovered their true forms had been recovered, and they no longer were twisted under the suppressing bodies and masks that the Usurper King had condemned them into. Their chatter ceased as they spotted the elegant woman walking towards them with her head held strong and violet lips pressed into a regal line. Her outward appearance was deceitful, however, for she felt as small and damaged as a young child after the traumatic events that occurred only moments before.

But she could not allow her subjects witness a damaged ruler.

"People of Twilight. _My_ people." Despite her saddened state, a pulse of pride still warmed her limbs at the victory that was won. "Our beautiful realm was wrongly usurped with a greedy force, as you certainly were aware of." A few heads hung in memory of the awful rein of the Usurper King, while others' eyes pooled with hatred at the very thought of him. "The strong Twili people were taken advantage of, and I, your Princess, was tossed from the throne like a stray dog into an alleyway." She bowed her head and close her eyes. "And I beg forgiveness for my weakness." She lifted her head once again and regained a strong posture. "But my kingdom, my subjects, would not so easily be taken from me, for this land is my home and its people are my friends. Each beat of your hearts is the beat of my own."

To her relief, the faces of her people showed tender forgiveness to their renewed ruler.

"I labored to free you, my heart beats. With the help of a hero," it took all in her power not to break at his mention, "we conquered the wrongful ruler and the Twilight Realm was freed once again." At first, all was silent, but slowly a few cheers called out and kissed a touch of warmth to her frozen heart.

"No more will you suffer the tyranny of _Zant_ ," she spat his name like it was poison in her mouth. "No more will you be imprisoned in a form that he forced you to. Our kingdom, our realm, is free." With that, she pushed her fist into the air and her robe swayed in the movement.

The solemn dam was demolished, and the cheers shook the ground beneath their feet like a thundering waterfall. A cautious grin tugged her lips, and her people continued to cheer. Their realm was finally freed. Joy was singing in her head and flaming in her crimson eyes, yet the nagging pierce of loneliness and regret still hung like a threat over her head. Yet, she managed convincing smiles and reassuring hand-squeezes to her subjects as she walked her way through the palace, _her_ palace, and into the throne room.

She stood in the center of the room with a blank expression upon her pristine face until the door slid shut, separating her from her people. The room was silent and cold, and caused a shudder to ripple through the tall frame of the Princess. All she could see was the Hero standing courageously in this very room, facing the "King" that caused the chaos to begin with. Together, with unity that surprised them both considering their differences, the two defeated him and rid his wretched presence from both realms. The warming light nor ominous twilight would ever witness his heartless face again. Her memory soon was flooded with their final moments before she left, with the setting sun outlining his figure and causing what look like a halo around his dusty blonde locks. The looks of disbelief on both the Hero's and Princess of Hyrule's faces burned in her mind as she shattered the Mirror for eternity.

No longer could her body mimic false strength as she stood in the center of that throne room, and the Twilight Princess crumpled to the floor with the pendant upon her head pressed into the cold surface of the floor. Her tall stature reduced to a feeble pile of robes and sunset-colored hair, and the entire heap shook with sobs. She wept until she thought she would writher up from dehydration and her tears stained the throne room floors.

Though he knew there was no logical way, his mind kept attempting to concoct some way or plan to reach his adventure's companion once again. After days on end aiding each other and fighting their way through unforgiving dungeons and threats of Hyrule, it seemed so sinful to separate in such a brief and unceremonious way. The two were striking opposites, he being the Hero of Light chosen of the Gods, and she being the ruler of Twilight and decedent of exiled beings from Hyrule. Yet they found that their tactics and abilities quite complimented each other, and through their long adventures they learned to compromise and work together progressively better. At the ends of their journey to save both realms, they were nearly brother and sister in their contrary hearts. And yet, with the drop of a tear, she was cut off from him and the kingdom. The very thought grasped a cold hand around the Hero's heart as he mourned for his sister of Twilight. Though he could never forget her and her journey of enlightenment; his title would forever be bound to her as the Hero of Twilight.

The kingdom slowly began piecing the broken pieces of Hyrule together a few weeks after the tremendous journey. Few souls knew of the Hero nor his Twilight sister and all the effort they made toward restoring their proud land, save a few kind hearts such as the Princess, who aided much as well, and the people the Hero befriended along his journey. Though many did not know of his grand efforts, they knew him for the little tasks he selflessly completed in the process of restoring the kingdom. His face, though often not associated with a name, would be labelled as the kind, young man who said very little but did very much. Those who walked Castletown knew of his heroic duties due to the honorary ceremony planned by the Princess that took place in the central square to praise him, but they knew not the extent of his efforts. Only that he had saved the grand land of Hyrule from further destruction. The land's wounds began to heal over the course of several months, each subject lending a helping hand until the kingdom was wound together once again under the wise Princess.

The Hero retired from his adventures, and took home near the Kakariko Gorge where he could easily travel to his old home in Ordon or visit central Hyrule. His humble cabin lay nestled in the trees, and on the warm evenings he would climb to the top of the rocks to watch the sun set over the Gerudo Desert in the distance, the sun rays causing the sea of sand to look as if was aflame. He spent his days alone, adding to his cabin or traveling through the lands to reunite with the many people he came to know during his adventures. One place he avoided solely, however, was the desert where he knew memories of his lost sister would torment him with unrelenting claws. Months passed, and his cabin became sturdier, his shoes more worn, his expression more tired. He had visited every corner of Hyrule on the back of his loyal horse and helped all the kind souls as they pieced their lives back together. Nearly a year had whizzed by like a diving hawk, and he had almost nowhere else to visit.

He stood upon the tall rocks in the Kakariko Gorge, and watched the sun slip further down toward the sandy horizon. He grasped a warm coat around his lean frame as his mind wandered into those sandy dunes. Before long, the sun gave its final rays for the day, and fell behind the horizon. The Hero had made up his mind.

With a night of restless and nervous sleep, he awoke the next morning to jitters causing his body to twitch as he packed his worn travel pouch and strapped a shield and sword to his back. Though Hyrule was healing, the Usurper's and Demon King's beasts had been spotted here and there roaming, lost, around the land. He hoped a sword would not be necessary, but he was a cautious man. Before the day's sunrays had begun to grace the sky, he closed the wooden door to his stone cabin and set off for the land he so desperately had avoided.

The day brought a clear blue sky and warm air, and Lake Hylia's water was as smooth as glass that reflected the blue of the sky clearly. He allowed a small smile warm his features as he saw several houses in the process of being built along the water's clear shores. People had previously lost interest in settling around the lake when the water had severely drained, but now that the land was safer and peaceful with the lake filled to the brim, people were quickly building fishing homes and settlements. Perhaps Fyer and Falbi would be able to scrape in more business now. The Hero noticed a rough carved path in the side of the tall canyon of the plateau that raised the Gerudo Desert above Lake Hylia. In attempt to make all the land easier to travel about, workers must have been constructing a path to the desert for people moving around.

With strong steps, he walked up the rocky and windy path to the dreaded desert. The path was well used, as he passed several friendly faces along the way that claimed they were either exploring the ruins around the edges of the desert or simply visiting for the sake of seeing all Hyrule. Slowly the rich brown and green of the earth turned to the pale tan of sandstone as he ascended the pathway. The narrow walls opened to the vast desert, a wide sea of purely sand. He stopped to absorb the view, and attempted to push the memory of standing with his companion near the very spot where he now existed. His lively sapphire eyes grazed the horizon, but skipped over a particular structure that loomed in the distance. With a determined breath, he willed his feet forward across the loose sand, his worn leather boots sinking slightly with each step. Those boots had so much adventure, loss, and memory tailored into every stitch, and they were clearly showing their travel. But the Hero refused to wear anything else until the same soles that saved the land walked upon every inch of the kingdom once again.

The sun was beginning to dip lower into the sky, the noon light glowing into a richer amber color of evening. He was nearing the building now; his steps became less confident with every stride. But he pressed on. The entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds loomed over his head before long, and the cool, stale air of the stony walls pressed into his nose. Every trace of the threatening beasts that once stalked the rooms were long since cleared out thanks to the Hero's time spent here, yet the place seemed unnervingly empty, almost like a giant tomb. He allowed his calloused fingers to glide against the carved walls, his eyes exploring the tall ceilings and carvings upon the walls. The entirety of the place was dark and eerie, and he thanked the Goddesses for remembering to bring his lantern filled with fresh oil. With a solemn face, he lit each torch he passed until each room glowed with the dancing flames. After his slow and somber wandering, he finally fell upon the tall, cylindrical room that he had fought a skeletal beast in all those months ago. A poorly-built wooden staircase hugged the side of the room, connecting the remaining ruins of the ancient staircase that had once hung upon the tall walls. He gingerly tested the wood, and once he discovered they could withstand his weight began climbing them with his fingers trailing the dusty walls. The ascent led him to the opening to the outer part of what looked like a colosseum, the pillars beginning to crumble under the weight of the heavy sandstone.

His heart began to flutter with anxiety the more he climbed the slanted floor. His hands trembled, and with a nervous determination he pressed them to his legs. With a head hung low in avoidance, he finally reached the top of the colosseum where he had said his unwanted farewell to his Twilight sister. The sapphire of his eyes seemed to refuse to meet with the scene in front of him, and resorted instead to staring at the tired toes of his dusty boots.

After a long while, he finally mustered his courage that he was so notorious for, and met the pensive grounds with stony face. Everything was left exactly as he remembered, the open walls and six pillars of the sages extending like strong fingers into the sky. The sun was cradled in one of the arches of the wall, now beginning to dip into a flaming sunset. The scene looked so much like the one in his memory, and his heart tripped over its own beats as he saw the empty mount where the Mirror of Twilight once sat. With precise steps, he approached the empty frame and allowed his fingers to slide down its curved half-circle. The strength suddenly left his legs and he fell harshly to his knees in front of the empty frame and faced the lopsided rock that was half imbedded in the sand.

Though he felt as if he wanted to, no tears nor a single cry distorted his young features, and his clear eyes instead stayed blankly pinned to the large stone for Hylia knows how long. The sun caused the sky to increase in the stunning hues of topaz and rose as a few lazy clouds hung in midst of the blazing colors. The grounds were silent, disrupted only by the Hero's slow breaths.

"Link?"

His eyes returned to the present as he jumped at the gentle voice from behind him. With caution, he arose to his feet and turned to face the voice with his hand bracing to draw his sword. But with a single glance upon the person who inquired of him, his trembling hand fell slack at his side in shock.

The Princess of Hyrule stood in all the pristine glory that her subjects knew her for in front of him. Her sky-blue eyes were round and serious, though the familiar weight of sadness still dwelled within them. Her features were pulled into an unreadable expression as she stared at the Hero that saved her land. He remained silent and stunned; she expected no different from him. His eyes dropped in sudden shame and embarrassment as he realized that the Princess had seen him in such a weak and vulnerable state. But she gracefully glided to his side with a regal posture that testified of her royalty.

As she drew closer, however, her tight stance began to relax and her expressionless face began to flush with life and emotion as she drew nearer to her Hero. She stopped a few feet away and placed her careful hand upon the same empty frame that Link had moments previously touched. Her face was pulled in a soft frown as she stared at the structure, surely remembering the farewell that had occurred months ago. The Hero simply stared at her hand with the same solemn expression that he had carried the entire travel.

"I miss her as well." The Princess's gentle eyes lifted to meet the Hero's, and they quietly stared into each other's shade of blue with shared grief.

"I hadn't realized that you would be here," she stated softly. "I've visited this place at least once a month since her departure." Her eyes broke contact and instead wandered the colosseum, the pink of the sky making her eyes look as if they had been touched a gentle rosy kiss. "It pains me each visit, yet I cannot seem to stay away from the Grounds. I see you have felt the same pull." His eyes too returned to the large area as she said this.

They sat in a mourning silence for some time. She suddenly reached out grasped his bare hands, noting the tingle of what felt like electricity between the two that surprised them both. Heat rose to his face as her fingers gave a reassuring squeeze to the troubled Hero, and he returned the sentiment. They remained that way, faced toward the stone with lively blue eyes and their warm hands fit together as they remembered the cheeky woman that had been turned kind by the light of their world.

Whilst they stood, that cheeky Princess, in the now peaceful Twilight Realm, stood regally at the balcony of her personal suite, her deep eyes lost in the serene particles of twilight as she thought of a different, lighter realm. She recalled the courageous soul that she had grown to love as her own family and the selfless Princess that had sacrificed herself for the sake of the once selfish Twilight Princess. A sad smile sat upon her lovely features as she stared into the kingdom that was still rejoicing in their newfound freedom.

The three each stared across their realms, reuniting in thought with the contrasting souls they had grown to cherish.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! The first chapter was mostly a preface, and chapter two is where the story truly begins. I am not sure yet how many chapters this story will be, but I don't plan on making it very long since I have some other stories in mind that I am anxious to write/publish. But I am enjoying creating this little piece and honestly just love Twilight Princess's versions of Link and Zelda. I hope you enjoy!_

 _-Ximnah_

 **Chapter 2**

And so, the tradition began.

The Hero of Twilight no longer shuddered and shoved the thought of the imitating Arbiter's Grounds from his mind, but rather made effort to visit it on a regular occasion with the most esteemed woman of Hyrule. Their solemn visits often consisted with reverent silence filled with remembrance as well as gratitude to each other's company. Each day of the full moon they would set out from their individual lives to retire to the silent grounds that had witnessed so much action and history. Their differing statuses—that of a princess versus a goat herder—were quickly forgotten and their mourning and understanding toward one another consumed each silent visit. Though they hardly uttered a single word to each other since their initially visit, they both noticed that they felt a bond and inexplicable sense of peace begin to develop between each other. Several more months passed until a sly year had snuck by since their tradition began when their comfortable and equaled silence was finally broken.

"Have you any interest in returning to Castletown?"

The Princess's voice was soft, sounding almost nervous to break their habit. Her blue, almost violet eyes removed themselves from the rock that stood solidly in the sand and looked instead to the stoic face of the hero whom saved her kingdom. For a moment, she thought he had not heard her inquiry and was perhaps too absorbed in thought. But his piercing blue eyes recovered from a distracted glaze and met hers. He hesitated and pondered, and the Princess of Hyrule felt strangely shy and anxious under his analytical stare that she was not used to feeling—she normally was not on the receiving end of an intimidating gaze with her being royalty. But after a pondering moment he gave a nod that caused his faintly golden locks to glint in the setting sun. She smiled warmly.

"I would quite like to see you there; I'm sure the people of Castletown would as well. I hear curious whispers and rumors of where the courageous Hero has wandered off to." She cocked her head fondly, as she met his gaze. A gentle smile spread across his features, still speaking nothing as they stood in the dying sunlight. She was intrigued by his constant silence that seemed to speak so loudly.

"The festival of the Goddess Farore will be taking place starting this week. It would be fitting for you to go." A humble hue of red reached his face and tips of his pointed ears and he gave another soft grin as she referenced his relation to the Goddess of Courage, which portion of the Triforce he bore upon his left hand. "You are too humble, dear Hero. Any regular person would boast in pride and take advantage of their heroism if they were in your position. It is comforting to see such fame to be placed upon a soul so caring and selfless." The red deepened on his face; always a humble hero. Her attention was caught by the last rays of sunlight beginning to slip behind the horizon, and she turned to leave after offering a farewell to the courageous man. He stopped her, however, and offered to escort her through the Arbiter's Grounds and out into the desert heat that was just beginning to lower its sweltering ways for the night.

The two reached the bottom of the hastily carved pathway at Lake Hylia, and each mounted their horses. With a swift movement of her hands, the Princess pulled a hood over her head and faced the Hero one last time for the day as he picked the reigns up of his steed.

"I dearly look forward to seeing you at the festivities," she said softly in her ever-thoughtful voice, though an odd look of almost regret flickered on her pristine features for the quickest moment before it was replaced again by a friendly smile. "Farewell, Hero." She too picked up her horse's reigns and began to trot away but was interrupted mid-trot by a deep voice that sent chills through her graceful frame.

"Please, call me Link."

The quiet hero set off toward the bustling Castletown when the sun was just barely peeking into the land. He packed his enchanted packs with small portions of food and water for his trip, as well as a few rupees he hoped to give to the townspeople. The early morning brought a biting chill, so he wrapped a warm coat around his body as he climbed atop Epona and headed toward the looming castle in the distance.

He arrived in the ever-busy town in the late hours of the afternoon, and was kindly welcomed as people were moving about and setting up festive decorations for the events this week, which were starting in today's evening. Banners of the crest of Hyrule were hung proudly above each shop, and the streamers hung from the stone supports were a forest green in honor of the Goddess Farore. Hyrule's Hero handed over his horse to the local stables and set off to Telma's bar to rent a bed for the week. He had hardly stepped into the cozy bar when a booming voice filled the entire room.

"Link! Come in, come in! Where have you been so long, sweetie?" The broad woman practically leaped over her counter to crush Link into a strong hug. After she finally released him, he stumbled back and gave a chuckle, happy to see an old friend.

"Here to rent your room, I assume?" Telma quirked a red eyebrow as Link nodded. She wandered back to her counter and tossed him a pair of worn keys and smiled. The blond hero took a look around the bar, happy to see that Telma had a bit of business—a few men sat upon barrels with drinks in their hands and were glancing curiously in Link's direction. He bowed his head slightly to her in a thanking manner, and walked to his small room toward the back of the bar. The space was far from roomy, but the wooden rafters and bedframe along with the flickering fireplace made it feel homey. Link unloaded his small pack onto the hand-carved table against the right wall and stopped for a moment to allow memories to swell in his mind as he recalled several nights spent in the cozy room while on his journey. Some nights were filled with relief and triumph as he made progress in his quest where other nights were brimming with exhaustion as he just returned from a long week spent in a dungeon and collapsed upon the small quilt and tried to ignore his wounds.

This visit, however, was a much more pleasant occurrence. He planned to set out tomorrow afternoon to witness the festivities that were promised by the citizens he passed on his way to Telma's. Though he knew it wasn't likely, the Hero hoped that he would be able to observe the events without being noticed, for he much preferred to blend in with the crowds and he wanted to be treated like any other townsperson, even though he was grateful for the kindness he received. As long as he could keep his red ears and face under control, he could perhaps tolerate the attention.

After unloading his few possessions onto the worn bed and table, he joined Telma at her counter so she could fill him in on what had happened the past year since he had last visited. In her tale telling, she paused frequently to scold him for not visiting Castletown more often, to which he shrugged sheepishly and quickly changed the topic. The lady was so unpredictable, giving tight embraces and smiles one moment and scolding with furrowed eyebrows the next. Despite her wild changing, Link loved her like she was his aunt and appreciated her large heart.

The night became late and drunkards slowly stumbled out of the bar when the blond hero bade Telma good-night and retired to his warm room. The bed welcomed him after the long day of travel despite its creaking frame that was short enough for Link's feet to hang over the edge, he became comfortable. Sleep came quickly as always, and he dreamt of excited faces of Castletown and the gentle smile of a princess.

Castletown's atmosphere was buzzing with excitement and cheer as soon as Link walked into the round central area the next afternoon. The high sun caused the fountain to sparkle as it bubbled water over its stone tiers, and small children tossed single green rupees into the pool that sat at the bottom of the cascading water. Temporary booths were being set up for carnival games, as well as ones for trinkets or food that sent wafting smells of roasted Hyrule bass and spices into the warm air. Every face was adorned with intricate smears of green paint that matched the streamers—as well as content smiles as they wandered through booths. A local group of people were playing upbeat music off to the side of the bustling center, and people danced with energy to the playful notes.

The pure cheerfulness infected the Hero as well—a broad smile stretched across his face as he wandered along the stone ground. As he passed a booth, a woman with turquoise hair and a rosy face grabbed his arm and pulled him to a seat with a giggle and began painting green onto his face without a moment of hesitation. She took only a few moments before she pulled a mirror in front of him with a "ta-da!". He stared at his own reflection, admiring the two intricate lines of green that extended from the top of his forehead and met between his eyebrows in an V shape. An additional swirl on each side of his face laid just below the outer edges of his eyes. With a thanking smile, he handed the girl a blue rupee despite her protests to being paid since he was "Hyrule's Hero", and he set off again around the plaza.

He tried his best to ignore the stares he got from nearly every person he passed, and was often stopped by excited people to either compliment him or ask about his journey to save Hyrule. Though he responded with friendly grins and "thank-you"s, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of irritation to feeling like he was being treated like a celebrity when he wanted to badly to blend in with the energetic crowd.

Link was in the middle of insisting to pay himself for a small wooden-carved replica of the Hyrule Castle when loud trumpets sounded in the distance. The merchant turned to look and Link took advantage of his distraction to place a yellow rupee on the counter for the trinket and walked to get a better view of what was happening in front of the entrance to the castle's grounds.

Several guards clinked forward in shining armor from under the grand stone archway, soon followed by a sweeping figure clad in a forest green gown for the occasion. She stepped out in the open with the acute grace that belonged only to the ruler of Hyrule. The Princess held her head high with pride for her people as she began speaking, her face set in an unreadable look.

"Dear people of Hyrule, we are gathered this lovely day to celebrate the generous Goddess, Farore." She bowed her head of brunette hair in respect, as many others did in the crowd. "May we keep our thoughts in respect to Farore over her gift of life and races in our celebrations, and enjoy this week by enjoying the life she so graciously gave us." Her gloved fingers reach up to touch a small golden ornament of the Mark of Farore upon the collar of her dress. "Please, resume in your celebrations and cherish the festivities." Her expression remained regal and straight as the people cheered and the music picked back up. The violet-blue of her calculating eyes skimmed the crowd, and stopped abruptly upon Link. She gave no hint of recognition nor friendliness, and continued gazing after a few moments. The Hero was slightly taken aback for her hard expression, but simply brushed it off and assumed she must keep stone-faced as Princess.

The day was long and eventful, and too soon the sun began to rush to hide behind the horizon. The plaza was nearly empty now; families had retired to their homes to make way for the adults who planned to drink the night away in the western part of Castletown. Link had no interest in such wasteful behavior; he remained out in the plaza sat upon the stone steps of the familiar empty building, save for the few Gorons that occasionally occupied it to sell their goods. The warm air began to mingle with a cooler breeze, and Link breathed the fresh wind with a content face as he leaned back onto his elbows and listened to the faint laughter erupting from Telma's bar in the distance. He marveled at the giant castle that loomed over Castletown, and compared his own carving he purchased earlier that day to the actual structure.

"It looks so much grander from here." A voice startled him and he spun around to see the Princess standing a few steps behind him with her eyes pondering the castle.

He dropped his hand into his lap and stared back at the majestic architecture as well. "May I sit with you?" She stepped forward hesitantly, her face still carved in a professional look. He gave her a welcoming nod and patted the stone step next to him. She gracefully swept down and seated herself just inches from him, and she could swear she felt electric particles crackling between the small distance of their arms.

"I hoped you enjoyed the festivities. The townspeople are quite fond of their celebrations. They do a wonderful job of making the entirety of Castletown burst with life and joy. "

He gave her a smile that assured he enjoyed every moment of the day in response. She gazed out to the shadows stretching onto the stone ground of the circular plaza as the sun continued to slip behind the hills in the distance. Link wondered where her guards were, and was surprised that they would allow the Princess to be without protection. He vowed to stay alert for her sake in case any trouble arose.

"I tasked my guards with staying near Telma's bar for the evening," she said, as if reading his mind. "The townspeople also know how to get themselves into quite the drunken stupor when these kinds of events are taking place." Her stone face faltered, and a familiar smile broke through. Link smiled with her, happy to see the friendly girl from the desert make an appearance that he knew the Princess to be. The single smile seemed to break her formal atmosphere, and she leaned back onto her elbows like Link and sighed.

"Are the people treating you well, Her—Link?" She caught herself and said his name with an uncertain tone.

He looked at her gratefully. At least one person was making an effort to make him to feel like a normal person.

"Very."

His voice once again threatened to send shivers through the Princess. "Good," she nodded. The two sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, and the Princess was reminded of their time spent in the desert in quiet without speaking a word.

"There is a ball on the last night of the celebration," she broke the silence. "I would be delighted if you would be able to attend, Link."

He met her gaze. "Of course, Princess. I would love to."

She smiled, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "We are friends, Link. If you insist on me using your name, then I must insist you use mine. You may call me Zelda." She grinned.

"Of course, Zelda." He returned the smile with his own, his piercing eyes crinkling slightly.

She had heard her name said out of the mouths of numberless people a numberless amount of times. But the way it flowed from his lips with a gentle yet friendly tone made her chest swell with heat, and it was as if she had never heard her name said aloud before.

A clattering noise abruptly came from the street behind them, followed by a chorus of clumsy laughter. The two jumped to their feet and stared down the street where the noises originated, and spotted the Princess's guards laughing as one of them picked up his spear with humorous embarrassment. The guards chuckled about being too tired to even hold their weapons, but soon silenced and came at attention once they spotted the Princess standing a ways from them.

The Princess shook her head with a smile. "My guards are exhausted. Full day events like this wear them out from being at attention for so long." She turned to look at Link. "I must bid you farewell for the night so I may cycle my guards out and allow them to rest," she gestured to the clueless men standing in armor. Link nodded and said his good-byes for the evening and watched as the Princess's serious carved face returned and she made her way to the castle with her exhausted guards.

The upbeat week kept Hyrule's Hero occupied during his entire stay, whether he was catching up with familiar faces like Agitha or the Resistance or trying to help with the townspeople as they prepared for big events like the archery contest or wooden sword fights. Link refrained from attending any of the combat competitions, however; he did not want to call any more attention to himself and he humbly knew full well that he would win each one. He was content instead on helping set up the weapons or teaching the curious children how to string and shoot a bow.

The day of the ball quickly arrived, and Link realized the day of that he had no proper attire for such a formal occasion. He sought out Agitha to help him find some clothing that might fit the matter, considering she was always raving about "the bug ball" she invited a bunch of insects to. Despite her odd interest in the creatures, she was very knowledgeable about the best clothing shops in Castletown and helped him to find a shop that would best fit the event.

"How about this one?" Agitha squealed as she found an intricately embroidered vest with bright colors that nearly hurt the Hero's eyes. With an uncertain "um" and the shake of his head, he continued searching for something that would better suit his simple taste in clothing. Agitha shrugged and continued to sort through the frilly vests and tunics, occasionally offering one to Link to which we would decline and attempt to steer her more towards less flashy attire. After what seemed like hours of searching, Agitha finally found something that caught his eye: a formal, forest green tunic—perfect color for the festivities—with simple yet well-sewn golden embroideries around the collar and hem. Though it was much simpler than the other formal wear, it would be perfect for the ball. He requested the tunic to be tailored to his size and purchased it along with a leather belt with a Triforce clasp on the front.

Armed with the reassurance of an acceptable outfit, Link returned to Telma's bar to prepare for the night.

The moment he walked into the castle yard with newly polished boots, nervousness swept through the Hero. Wretched memories of pushing the grand wooden doors and stepping into the very place in front of the castle flooded his mind, and he recalled the nervous pounding of his heart and numb fingers as he set off to the castle through the rain to finally take on the King of Evil over a year ago. He had to remind himself he was visiting the castle in a much more relaxed note this time, but the echoes of his tension from fighting through the castle rung in the back of his mind as he stepped forward to the main open room of the castle which was littered with balconies and chandeliers. The once empty room was now filled with chattering people dressed in elegant gowns and tunics, each enjoying the final night of festivities. Link attempted to ignore the memory of using his clawshot on the elegant chandeliers to reach the balconies perched on the tall walls of the ball room as he wandered around the room, conversing with familiar faces he had seen around Castletown.

After a long while of conversing, an announcing voice bellowed to the crowd of people that the Princess Zelda had now arrived. Within moments the entire room silenced, and only the soft _clack_ of heels was heard from the Princess's careful steps as she walked into the room. Every person bowed, Link included as he admired her delicate gown. It was a deep green, much like his tunic, with golden jewels lining the waist and hem of the skirt. The collar was wide and displayed the tops of her shoulders and too was lined in the glistening gold jewels, and the full skirt was embroidered with lighter green swirls that resembled wind gusts to honor Farore. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate bun of curls, and locks of her brunette hair were wrapped around the gold headpiece that extended from her forehead to the back of her head.

She was truly a stunning sight, and every soul gasped silently as their Princess descended the wide staircase with all the dainty grace of royalty. She came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, and looked upon her people with her familiar regal expression.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this ball in honor of Goddess Farore. I appreciate the effort each of you have put into making this week full of cheer, as well as your continuing efforts to the rebuilding of Hyrule the past year." She bowed her head back to her subjects. "Enjoy the ball and the last night of the festivities. Please resume."

The chatter slowly trickled back into the room, and bodies began to move around. Now that the Princess had arrived, a small group of musicians began playing wind instruments—themed as such to stay in spirit of the cause of the celebration. Link was chatting with Ashei from the Resistance when a woman bluntly pulled him into the dance area to dance with the Hero of Hyrule. She explained that her name was Kili, and she was slightly younger than he with a mess of red hair piled on top of her head, and she had a gleaming smile that caused her dark eyes to crinkle. After the waltz, she hurriedly bowed in thanks to Link, then rushed to a pair of girls and promptly began to squeal with them. The Hero shook his head and smiled, and began to make his way back to Ashei but was snatched again by another woman and dragged to the next dance.

The night was long for Link, who rarely was allowed any time to rest before another girl requested a dance from him. He appreciated the excitement, but fatigue and weariness began to sag on his shoulders when the ball was nearly ended. To escape the anxious girls, he climbed a staircase to one of the many balconies and found it led to an outside railed ledge that faced the castle grounds. He was grateful for the newly built staircases to each of the balconies, and was more than happy to walk instead of clawshot up to the landing. The cool night air swept across his hair that he had attempted the smooth with water before the ball, but to no avail. His dirty blond locks shifted in the night breeze and he allowed his eyes to stare at the round moon nestled among the stars, which was only a few phases after the full moon from a few nights ago. Gratitude and relief filled his heart as he leaned comfortably against the railing, for he was happy to be in the castle on a trip to attend a ball rather than a trip that could have cost his life. He felt no edginess nor fear of the possibility of an enemy creeping up on him, and hear no distant sounds of the clanking armor of Darknuts roaming the empty hallways. The castle was much more enjoyable without the stress of possibly losing his life on his mind.

Link felt at ease and welcomed the utter content that poured into his mind. Hyrule was safe. The Twilight Realm was separated from their own, and no longer infected the light land he loved. The greedy Gerudo King no longer sat upon the throne that belonged to the Princess Zelda. Peace filled the land once again, and Link hoped it would stay that way for as long as he lived.

He heard the quiet taps of a woman's heeled shoes behind him, and he frowned at the moon slightly. He was too polite to ever turn down someone that asked him to dance, but he still dreaded to be asked for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

The Hero was quite shocked to see the Princess of Hyrule arrive at his side instead, her hands clasped behind her back as she too stared off into the night sky. Her features were flawless; not a single curl strayed from its place. Link was suddenly very aware of his messy blond hair that refused to lay neatly. He shrugged it off and they stood in familiar silence for several minutes.

"Thank you for inviting me; the ball has been wonderful." Link was the first to break the silence for once.

"Of course, Link. It wouldn't be the same without you," Zelda allowed a quick smile to break her stone face for a moment. "Though I noticed you have had very little time to yourself this evening." Her smile widened into a humorous smirk. Link was surprised to see such emotion upon Zelda's face when they were so near other people, but he smiled back and gave a soft chuckle.

"The girls in Castletown are very sociable," he shrugged.

"Or they are very fond of the dashing hero that save Hyrule," she laughed. Her laugh was infectious and matched her stunning features nicely, and Link couldn't help but let his smile grow.

"Or that."

Zelda heard the song end back in the ballroom. "The final dance of the night will be starting in a few moments," she stated mindlessly.

Link suddenly felt very courageous

"May I have this dance, Zelda?" He extended his hand and waited, an odd nervousness causing his heard to thud.

She met his eyes with her own curious ones. "Of course." She placed her white-gloved hand in his, and the two walked down to the dance floor. The music began, and the pair began moving in graceful steps to the waltzing beat of the song. The two pairs of blue eyes met, and they conversed comfortably as they swept across the marble floor. Now that they had returned among other people, the Princess's stone expression returned, though Link could make out a faint shimmer of a smile in her eyes as they spoke and danced. He felt a sense of honor that she was comfortable enough to show her true expressions and personality around him. His heart warmed.

"May I ask you a question, Hero?" She gave a slight apologetic look to him for having to call him with a formal title. He squeezed her hand softly in reassurance.

"Of course, your Highness."

Her voice lowered. "How are your feelings on being treated as a hero by the townspeople?"

Link didn't expect that question. He pondered for a moment. "I am very honored and grateful to be treated with such kindness by Castletown's people."

The Princess seemed to sense there was more to be said about the matter, and waited expectantly.

He gave a sheepish look. "…but I must admit I am treated a little _too_ kindly at moments. For example: I would like to be able to pay for my own souvenirs and be treated as any regular Hylian." He shrugged. "But like I said, I appreciate their intentions. Though I do have to be a bit sneaky about giving the shop owners rupees when they aren't looking," he chuckled.

She nodded, a laugh gleaming in her violet-blue eyes, though her face remained stone.

"I understand. Being royalty has its disadvantages; I would like to blend in with the townspeople and tell the people to treat me as any regular person." She glanced around at the crowds of people staring at the pair curiously. "The attention gets a bit overwhelming at times."

Link too looked around at the eyes staring at the Princess waltzing with her Hero. A small blush of heat touched the tips of his ears. The Princess showed no sign of embarrassment, but she internally felt the pressure of so many eyes bearing over her. She was relieved, however, to learn that Link felt the same way as she, and felt a deep understanding of his frustration over the treatment he received for being Hero. Though she was royalty and he was a simple farm boy, the two had much more in common with each other than anyone else in the room.

Too soon, the final dance of the ball ended. Link stepped back with his hand still holding the Princess's and leaned down to press his lips gently onto the knuckles of her gloved hand. Princess Zelda once again felt the electric sparks zap from the contact, and warmth extended from her hand that was held in his and spread through her arm and to her face, and to her surprise she felt a blush touch her cheeks. He straightened his posture and released her hand softly, and gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart quiver like the wings of a butterfly.

"Thank you, Princess." He bowed, his muted golden hair swinging over his piercing sapphire eyes.

"Of course, Hero." She curtsied in return.

"Until next time." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd that was exiting the ballroom.

The Princess stared blankly at the space he moments ago inhabited. She touched her hand over her heart and marveled, the faint warmth from his kiss still tingling on her knuckles. She tried unsuccessfully to organize her racing thoughts.

What was wrong with her?


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the final chapter! Sorry that it took me so long to upload. I got kind of distracted with my other story... hehe. Anyways, enjoy!_

The Hero of Hyrule tried to tell himself that he was staying in Castletown past Farore's Festival for the sake of catching up with friends and comrades, but deep in his mind he knew better than to lie to himself. The truth was plain and pure: he was more than interested in the Princess of the land. It had extended beyond a simple friendship and shone upon a whole new array of emotions he had never felt previously, and he could only label them as "infatuation". He told himself that was all it was; just interest in her. But the two both knew it was deeper than that. _She_ was the single thing that held him in Castletown, even if she hadn't directly requested he do so. Sure, he would likely see her on their monthly visit to the Arbiter's Grounds, but seeing her almost daily made him feel a wholeness he hadn't felt in a long time—perhaps ever. The feeling was addictive, and he feared the withdrawals he might suffer if he left.

Link sat at Telma's bar, elbows leaned on the polished wood of her counter while mindlessly folding and unfolding a paper repeatedly as his mind wandered elsewhere. Near the back of the bar, he could hear Telma scolding a particularly rowdy group of men that had stumbled into her humble bar, upset over their careless behavior of not using coasters on her wood tables.

After delivering the firm scolding, she marched her way back to her spot behind the counter while muttering under her breath about "wretched men". With a heaving sigh, she continued organizing empty glasses on the shelves. With a glance, she spotted Link in his distracted twiddling, and gave a knowing grinned. "She has you star-struck," she gave a hearty laugh, and the Hero met her sideways stare.

"Hm?" He questioned, still in a distracted daze.

Telma nodded, her earrings swaying against her neck. "Yep, definitely star-struck."

Link only stared at her and shrugged as he tried his hardest to suppress a grin from spreading on his face.

"Well," she continued. "What are you doing here, crinkling my papers? Get out of here, take her out. Go horseback riding—something." She waved her hands at Link in a shooing manner, but he only continued his clueless stare. Telma put her hands upon her hips and stared him down as if he was a helpless toddler. "Sweetie, she may be the Princess of Hyrule, but she's still a woman. Plus," she grinned, "she'd be a fool to turn you down."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Telma simply came around her counter and pulled him from his seat by the arm and pushed him to the door. "Show her your favorite part of Hyrule. You did plenty of traveling some time ago; I'm sure there is somewhere that you would like to show her." With that, she shoved him out the door and stood firmly between him and the inside of her shop, forbidding him from returning. "Get out of here and go win your princess," she grinned again.

She must be mad.

What was he doing, standing at the grand front room of Hyrule Castle, waiting as a guard fetched _the_ Princess of Hyrule so he could "have a word with her"? Perhaps Telma's lunacy was rubbing off on him. Then again, she likely wouldn't allow him to stay in his room at her bar until he had done as she'd said. It was true: Link had wanted and thought of requesting to spend time with the Princess several times, but had never had the courage to. Ironic, he the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, was afraid to ask a woman to spend the day with him.

"Presenting Princess Zelda of Hyrule," the guard's voice boomed through the vaulted room. Link's heart quickened, the formal presentation not helping his nervousness in the slightest.

There she was: regal and stone-faced—and beautiful—walking with a pair of armored guards into the open room. At the sight of him, her face did not change, simply remained unreadable as she came to a stop only a few feet from the nervous mess bowing low before her.

"Guards," she said in a clear and ordering voice, "you are dismissed."

The man on her left widened his eyes. "With all due respect, your Majesty, but we must-"

"Leave us be," she said calmly, her serious eyes pinned on her hero. The guards reluctantly left her side and left through the doors to the side, followed by the other guards standing at silent attention around the room. Finally, the stone floor was silent from any clanking metal boots and only two souls were left standing on the carpeted stone.

"Rise, Hero." Her royal stance remained, to his surprise and disappointment as he straightened from his bow. "What is your business here?"

"Princess," he tried to keep his voice solid as he tried to gather his words. "I request your Majesty's company today. I hoped to allow you a break from your royal duties." Trying to form his words in a respectful and formal manner was alien to him.

"Very well," she responded. "I shall grant your request. When are we to leave?"

Her regal and emotionless atmosphere made his nervousness increase even more. They were alone, weren't they? She needn't be so formal, right? "Thank you, your Majesty. I was hoping we could leave right now on horseback."

The Princess nodded, a graceful and precise movement that caused the headpiece crowned upon her head to glint in the windowlight. "So it shall be. I will meet you at the northern gate behind the castle in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Princess," he responded, bowing low again. "I look forward to it."

She tilted her head in a slight bow as well, and quietly added "As do I." With that, she dismissed him and left through the archway that she had come.

Yes. He was as much as a lunatic as Telma—if not more, waiting for the Princess. The courageous Hero of Twilight thought his heart would pound straight through his ribs and into the open at any moment, assuming he didn't faint before then. This nervousness was almost unmatched to the anticipation of battling the Demon King himself, though it felt a whole different way than awaiting a violent fight. Beneath the shaking nervousness, however, he felt absolutely delighted and happier than he had felt since he finally rid the darkness from the kingdom he loved over a year ago. This battle of emotions was chaotically and unrelentingly fighting within him, one of excitement and dread. It was a war that he had never been a part of until now, standing with Epona's reigns in his hand and leaning against the wall of the Hyrule Castle. Link could only pray to the Goddesses that he didn't look at petrified as he felt standing there, clad in casual clothing of simple trousers, boots and a long-sleeved shirt.

The day was lovely, the warm sun hovering early in the sky with a gentle and cool breeze lifting his dully blond locks of hair. All of Hyrule's grass and trees seemed to mock him with a calm idleness, as if all in the land was fine. But clearly not all was fine; he could hardly keep his mind clear as he blinked rapidly at his shaking hands. Frankly put, he was still a nervous mess.

"Link."

The gentle voice broke him from his panicked state, and he lifted the blues of his eyes to meet the dark blue of the Princess's. She was wearing simple riding clothing and trousers as well, her dark hair pulled onto her head to stay out of her eyes. The radiance and beauty she wore made her peasant-like attire seem like the most sophisticated formalwear. A soft smile graced her face, the stone princess finally melted away and left within the cold confines of the stone castle. She was raw, genuine, and absolutely stunning. Against all odds, Link's heart began to pound even harder.

He offered her a smile, despite his nervousness. "Shall we head out?" He asked simply, anxious to get going. Zelda nodded joyfully, mounting her familiar horse that Link recognized from when he walked her from the Gerudo Desert. With a swift movement of his own, he too sat upon his own horse and he began heading north with Zelda by his side.

"Where are we headed?" She turned to him questioningly.

Only a lopsided grin was given in return, and Zelda scolded her heart for fluttering at the sight. "You will see."

The pair was headed down a narrow path toward what seemed like Zora's Domain. Zelda was doubted that he intended to show her the Domain however, considering he likely knew of the often-occurring visits that she gave Prince Ralis to aid him with his people. He was such a young and broken ruler, but she had learned through him that Link had helped him to forget his grieving and become a ruling prince again for his people. With a discreet sideways stare, Zelda marveled at all Hyrule's Hero had managed on his adventures. It seemed every soul in Hyrule knew him, and it warmed her heart to know so. He was a kind and selfless Hylian, one that silently served his fellowmen and women without a moment's hesitation and few words.

The walls of the small canyon they had been heading through gradually opened, revealing a crystal river bubbling on their right. If she turned her head at the perfect angle behind her, Zelda could make out the faint waterfalls that surrounded Zora's Domain. The secrecy of the trip was nearly killing her, and any time she tried to pry the answer from her silent hero she was answered with the same response of "You will see."

The river eventually opened up to a large area, and she spotted familiar Hylian-made gates that marked the river was flowing toward the Hyrule Castle. But they were traveling the opposite direction, upstream, over a natural stone bridge, and then stopped in front a wooden door imbedded firmly in the side of the mountain. It was a mystery to her what lied on the other side. She noted the small wooden fish carved onto the door.

"Is this it?" She tested, watching Link as he swung off his loyal horse and onto the grassy ground, a small and knowing smile gleaming in his bright eyes. He approached her, holding his hand out to aid her in climbing off her horse. At the touch of their bare hands together, she felt another tingle of electricity-like tendrils climb up her arm as he guided her from her horse's back. "It is," he responded, flashing an excited smile. She couldn't help but grin as well, despite her frustration of not knowing where or what they were doing. Nimbly, she followed him as they approached the wooden door, and he grabbed the handle to permit them inside.

Zelda was taken aback at the stunning sight that laid within the wooden door, concealed behind the steep mountain wall. It was the last thing she had expected, and its beauty nearly stole her breath away. She walked into an area around a large and clear pond, enclosed on all sides with green cliffs and rushing waterfalls. Trees surrounded the still water, covered fully in pink blossoms that swayed gently in the breeze, their floral fragrance wafting to the pair's noses. A queer yet serene rock structure stood proudly in the center of the pond, moss growing all over the stone and dressing it in a vibrant green.

Of all the places of Hyrule she had ever seen, this secluded pond was the most exquisite of all.

As she gaped and absorbed the scenery with wide eyes, Link stared at her with a proud grin soft on his face. He wasn't paying any attention to the beauty of the pond, but rather the beauty that stood shocked before him in the gentle sunshine.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" He continued to stare at her face.

At long last, Zelda met his gaze and ignored her heart as it missed a few beats from the intense look in his eyes. "Very," she breathed. "I've never seen anything like it in all of Hyrule. Link, how did you know of this place? And what _is_ it?"

"I nearly traveled every inch of our kingdom a year ago," he replied, now looking out at the calm waters of the pond. He stepped forward, leading Zelda to the wooden dock along the edge of the pond. "I ran across this fishing hole while exploring around Zora's Domain and I simply fell in love. You can imagine why, I am sure."

Her head bobbed in agreement as she leaned down to gently brush the pleasant water with her fingertips. Being Princess of Hyrule required her to constantly work from within the castle, and she rarely was permitted enough time to travel Hyrule in leisure. The most she got was a few days a month, which she spent by traveling to the unforgiving desert to mourn with Link. Now that he had been staying in Castletown, though, she had no reason to leave to meet him out in the desert. Perhaps now she could travel more of her kingdom now and discover other magical places like this one.

"My— _our_ kingdom," she said, barely above a whisper, "is so very alluring."

"I can't argue with you there," he responded, taking in the view. "What do you say to canoeing?" An excited grin spread across his features, and Zelda laughed to see such an innocent and child-like look upon his face.

"I would love to."

Zelda admitted a bit too late—right as they were climbing into the wooden canoe, to be exact—that she had never been in a boat before. Her stomach took a nervous plunge when she stepped into the small boat and it swayed under her weight. Link noticed her uneasy state and helped her gently into the boat and situated her in the seat in front of him. He had tried unsuccessfully to convince her to let him do the rowing alone, but she was a stubborn woman that refused to be helpless and took a paddle despite his protests and tried her best to match his strokes as their boat cut cleanly through the crystal water.

Though she was rather skittish to be in a boat, the views distracted her clenched stomach as more waterfalls and plants came into sight. The pond's waters were so clear that she could see all the way to the ground below and see the fish gliding gracefully through it. Every meter of the enclosed space was absolutely gorgeous; there didn't seem to be a single speck of corruption in the entire area. As they slid through the waters in a familiar silence, Zelda frequently dipped her fingers into the cool liquid to feel it caress her skin. Ever sense of hers was in awe, and all the stress of being ruler of Hyrule was long forgotten. She never wanted to return home.

The blond hero sat behind her, smiling softly as he watched her enjoy the scenery, graze the water, and point out the wildlife wandering around the shores and swimming beneath them. She was most beautiful, he decided, when she was raw and natural like she was right now, smiling and relaxed. Sure, his Princess was stunning in a stoic and stern way, but his Zelda was a hundred times more dazzling.

"What kind of fish is that?" She was peering over the edge of the boat—cautiously of course, she flinched every time the canoe rocked—and pointing at an emerald colored fish with a narrow body.

"Hylian Loach," he stated, recalling catching a few and recording them in his fish journal. Zelda nodded, noting the name in her intelligent mind and moving onto the next sight. Suddenly, Link unconsciously shifted and the canoe rocked unsteadily. A gasp slipped from Zelda's mouth and she quickly clutched the sides of the boat. "Link, be careful!" She said irritably. To add to her agitation, he only laughed, a clear and ringing sound through the fishing hole.

"Sorry," he said, an amused tone still woven in his half-hearted apology. He shifted again, causing the boat to rock even more and she shouted again, causing more laugher from Link.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He held the sides of the boat and shook the canoe while making sure Zelda was safely situated in her seat. Though he was teasing her, he still wanted to ensure she was without risk.

Against all her years of being taught lady-like educate, she squealed and continued to scold Link while holding desperately to the sides of the wooden boat as if they were the last thing keeping her from falling into the water—which they very likely could have been. "Link, you're completely mad!"

"Yes," he said through a chuckle, "I've already discovered that." Finally, he stopped his teasing and allowed the boat to settle back and stabilize, the ripples in the water fading into the glassy surface again. Zelda spun around as carefully as she could and fired a deadly glare at Link. To her dismay, he only threw his head back and laughed.

"Very well," she muttered, and reached back to shove him roughly from the boat and into the clear water. His laughing was cut off short, and she smiled triumphantly, crossing her arms. With a gasp, he erupted from the water and stared at her through wet hair strung around his face, allowing a chance for her to laugh at his shocked face. "If you're going to play that way…" he reached up and grasped her by the forearm and yanked her into the cool water with him, laughing at her startled shout as the boat tipped. She too broke the surface of the water, glaring at him with her dark violet-blue gaze. His snort was interrupted by a splash of water to the face and a teasing giggle from his princess.

The two remained in the middle of the clear pond, laughing and throwing water at each other in attempt to win an unspoken competition. No longer were they the Princess of Hyrule and her hero, but two souls who cared deeply for one another, the pressure of their roles and responsibilities washed away with the crisp water and ringing laughter.

"Your expression was quite hilarious," Link was still laughing as they were leaned out on the dock in the setting sun, clothing still damp from the pond. "I never realized boats made you so nervous."

Zelda shot him an unconvincing glower, but soon grinned along with him. "Wouldn't you be too if your first time on the water was with a crazy fool?"

"'Crazy fool', huh?" He was sprawled on his back with his head rested in his crossed arms, staring at the lazy clouds hanging in the sky. "Well, I can't argue with that description." Another chuckle followed from his mouth. Zelda just smiled and stared into the pond while sitting cross-legged on the wood.

The Hero sat up suddenly, turning to see her directly in her serene face. The relaxed look of peace was so natural for her face, he mused. It was such a shame she had cover it up so often while being the rule of Hyrule. The blue of her eyes met his, and she stared questioningly, her heart picking up a few beats from his thoughtful stare.

"Zelda, I really enjoyed today. Thank you so much for coming with me," he told her sincerely, and flaunted another half-smile.

"Of course, Link. I had a wonderful time as well." She truly meant it; even the thought of returning to the cold castle and leaving this perfect day behind made her heart sink. Link's gaze dropped briefly to her lips, and her heart paced even quicker. Without thinking or even acknowledging their actions, they both leaned slowly forward, entranced in some hidden force they could decipher. He was only inches away, their noses nearly touching, when a sudden expression came to Zelda's face as she looked into the shining sapphire eyes he possessed. It was the flash of regret and guilt that he had witnessed the night he escorted her from the Arbiter's Grounds, only much bolder and more prominent this time. She jerked back, face fully encompassed in the expression as she faced away shamefully from Link.

He sat dumbfounded at first, then a flushed wave of red creeped over his face and he looked away too. His heart and courage dropped, leaving him with an unforgiving feeling of embarrassment and stupidity. What was he doing, flirting with the Princess of Hyrule? Perhaps he had been reading her wrong and thought she felt mutually for him as he did her. But clearly, that wasn't the case, and his heart felt frozen and as if it had stopped beating all together. All he wanted to do now was act cowardly and flee the uncomfortable situation, but his sense of duty to protect the Princess and ensure she safely made it home held him still.

"I'm so sorry Link."

Zelda's voice was raw and quivering, almost so quiet he didn't hear it.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. "Zelda, what are you-"

At long last, she turned her head to meet his confused gaze, and to his surprise her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I am writhing in guilt," she whispered. "It feels…cruel of me to accept your kindness and…and…" She stopped, lost for the first time in a long while for words. "Every time I see your eyes," she unconsciously reached out and almost pressed her hand on his cheek, but stopped herself short and yanked her hand back, looking away again. "I don't deserve you Link."

Words left him for a moment, and he simply stared unknowingly at the side of her face. "Whatever are you talking about, Zelda?" He asked gently.

Several rebellious tears glided down her cheeks now, and she didn't care to wipe them away and only closed her shining eyes tight. "I almost killed you, Link."

Confusion settled on him even more now. "What?" He asked again.

"I almost killed you!" She nearly shouted, choking on a sob. "Ganondorf—that wretched demon," she spat with surprising malice. "He possessed me…used me as a puppet. Used me to attack you." Her voice fell to a broken whisper again. "I saw the whole thing. It was like I was seeing through my eyes, but my limbs were not my own. They were acting against me, attacking _you_ ," she sobbed. "Your eyes…they were wide in disbelieve and fear. The sight nearly destroyed me. And yet…" She was silent for a moment. "There was nothing I could do about it. My magic was misused, my sword pointed not at the enemy who caused it all, but the hero who came to save my kingdom. Each time I see stare into your eyes…I am reminded of my terrible actions and the fact that…that I nearly took your life. I can never forgive myself."

Silence settled over the pair once again, only the faint rush of waterfalls disturbing the still air. Link breathed out, heart shattered to see her so upset over something he hadn't thought twice about since a year ago when the Twilight invasion was finally ended.

"Zelda…" he said soothingly and took her chin in his fingers with a gentleness that made her heart throb. "Don't beat yourself over such a thing." He stared intently into her red-rimmed eyes. "It wasn't you. It was _all_ Ganondorf. You didn't perform a single wrong doing against me. Cry no more, my dear Princess; I forgave you long ago in that very throne room." He brushed her tears softly with her thumb, and an electric shiver sparked through her spine.

"Link-"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, cutting her short. The electricity was burning on her lips, and Zelda felt as if she was aflame. Her self-hatred and sadness was quickly forgotten, and she relaxed into him as her tears continued to fall—not from her sorrow anymore, but from her care of him and his gentle but firm kisses. Neither of them could deny it any longer: they were completely and hopelessly in love with each other, the Princess and her Hero, as they kissed while sitting in the beauty of their beloved land.

 _A/N: Aaaaaand the end! I hope that everyone liked it. Since this was my first fanfiction I wanted to keep it short and sweet, so that's why this story isn't as lengthy as I plan on making my other ones. But either way, I worked hard on this fanfiction and I really hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, and thank you so much for all the reviews and follows/favorites already! Until next time._

 _-Ximnah_


End file.
